epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 4
(Metal wakes up to see that he's in a Bus) Metal: Where am I (BTTF puts his face in front of Metal's) BTTF: Hey sleepy head, about time you woke up (Metal punches BTTF in the nose) BTTF: Ow!! what was that for Metal: For kidnapping me and hurting my back!! Noah: Yo Metal calm down Metal: *Sighs* Fine where are we Noah: We are currently on a Bus to New Mexico, then we'll go through a Desert in Arizona. Finally we will gather our allies in California. Then we start the Operation BTTF: What he said Metal: Wait what about our school work? Noah: We contacted Teddy and he's got us covered BTTF: So It's all good, nothing can go wrong (A Man stands up with a Hockey mask and Pistol) Robber: Alright nobody move! (The Bus Driver stops the Bus) Robber: Now I want all of you to get in an orderly fashioned line, so that I can blast your brains out Bus Driver: Sorry ain't gonna happen (The Bus Driver begins to move the Bus at 100 miles per hour and Drives off a bridge) Noah, Metal, BTTF: AHHHHHH (The Bus crashes into the Ocean and Noah is trying to break the Window) Noah: Damn it won't break Metal: I got this (Metal takes off his Backpack and swings it at the window. The Window breaks and water gets in) BTTF: Shit.. Noah: Swim!! (Metal puts on his backpack and the trio begins to swim) BTTF: Hope the other people survive (The trio start swimming and three hours later. They finally get on land) Metal: My arms feel like Jelly (They lay on the Sand extremely tired) Noah: I can't move I'm too exhausted BTTF: Judging from the trees we're in New Mexico... Yay Metal: I heard It's dangerous here we better be on the look out (An Indian tribe sees them and ties them up on giant sticks) BTTF: Okay I didn't predict this... Metal: God help us Narrator: One trip to their Territory later!! (Metal, BTTF, and Noah are tied to one giant stick over a fire. Plus the Indians are turning it and chanting) Metal: This is not even how I wanted to die, Well I still wonder why they took my backpack Noah: Probably like treasure to them or something Metal's Backpack: Don't worry Senpai I'll save you!! BTTF: Backpacks can talk?! (Kari Jumps out of Metal's backpack and starts doing Karate on the Indians) Metal: Woah... (Kari preforms a Ninjutsu trick on the Leader and he falls asleep. Kari then unties the trio) Metal: Kari that was awesome! by the way how long were you in my bag? Kari: Since the end of episode 2 BTTF: How did you breathe? Kari: I used a Bendy Straw BTTF: Anyways we should get moving Metal: Right (They start walking in the forest and eventually gets to a Run down city) BTTF: Now all we gotta do is find the Black Market for some Transportation Noah: That's probably the dumbest thing you've ever said BTTF: Trust me I know what I'm doing Metal: You better be right! (The gang enters the Black Market and sees a Go kart) BTTF:Perfect, excuse me how much is it? Random guy: It's not available, by money purposes. Noah: Then how can we buy it Random Guy: By a Duel (Random Guy throws a gun at Metal and Metal catches) Metal: So be it then Random Guy: Alright Kid (They go outside and Move back far away from each other) Random Guy: 1 Metal: 2 Random Guy and Metal: 3!! (They both shoot at the same time, The Bullet hits Metal's left arm. The other Bullet hits the Random Guy's Heart. Then he passes out) BTTF: Bro did you just kill him Metal: Yes, now lets go get that damn Go kart (They go inside and start riding the Go kart into the Sunset) Narrator: 10 hours later!! (They're in the Desert and they run out of Gas) Metal: Great we're in the middle of the Desert with no Food or Water Noah: Plus we are still a Hundred miles from Cali AHHHHH BTTF: Wait we have a source of drinking (BTTF Puts his hands on Kari's Shoulders) BTTF: Kari this isn't easy, but in order to survive we need your milk Kari: Fuck no! (Kari slaps BTTF) BTTF: Ow.... (Noah gets out a Pocket Knife and cuts a Cactus. Then he drinks the Juice) Noah: Want a drink? THE END How was It? I loved It Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts